Talk:Special Investigations Division (fan fiction)
Copyedit This article needs major work. There is no wikification and the layout is poor. Refer to the Star Trek Expanded Universe:Style on how to format this article and also look at other entries in fan fiction to see how other similarly themed articles look for extra guidance. – 05:49, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I've begun an edit on this page but it's my first attempt at a wiki. Any suggestions? BrinMacen :As I said above, read the manual of style and look at other articles on this wiki to see how things are done. – 03:44, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I know I've probably just missed this somewhere but how do you edit the "Contents" section? BrinMacen :The table of contents is built around the headings, so to change what is shown in it you just change the headings. :When you post on a talk page sign it by entering – ~~~~ at the end of what you have written. Or click just click - ~~~~ down next to Sign your name and it will be inserted for you. – 02:26, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your help and patience. I would refer people to the tutorial page on wikia.com. It's what's helped me the most. Also, thanks for the signature hint. – BrinMacen 02:56, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey what I found the best was reading over some of the featured articles here to get a feel of what the articles should look like layout-, structure- and tone-wise, and then I started off with smaller articles and worked my way into bigger ones. That may help as well! Peace, --usscantabrian 05:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I have to admit the variety of the articles initially overwhelmed me but I eventually stumbled across a few that I could more closely model this page after. Thanks for your support! How's it looking now? – BrinMacen 02:01, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Okay getting closer. Maybe since this is a series page it would be better to look at series pages. My page ( ) for example hopefully is a good example, as are Star Trek: Pendragon, Star Trek: Phoenix-X and a lot of other series in Category:Fan fiction. This should give you a better idea of the layout. For example, I think you'd meed the introduction (i.e. "Special Investigations Division is...") and then maybe less sections until you can fill them out more. You also don't need to put "1", "2", etc in front of the headings as the wikia does that all itself. Also remember links to the articles you will create will be good too... characters are normally just first name last name (so Thomas William Riker will just go to Thomas Riker) and so on. Even if you don't create these articles now, you might create them later, so best to have links (and follow the same conventions). In saying this, you've made a good start and I think you are on the right track! --usscantabrian 04:00, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks to everyone that has offered advice so far. I've scaled back my ambitions until I've mastered the ways and means of the wiki world. – BrinMacen 02:59, 25 January 2008 (UTC)